My Jealousy Kaku
by snower0821
Summary: Kim Kibum yang sangat mengidolakan Donghae sang pangeran kampus, selalu digagalkan rencananya saat akan mendekati namja tampan itu. Kaku, sang scooter biru kesayangan Kibum seakan melarang yeoja cantik ini untuk menyukai Donghae, hingga munculah namja dengan senyum bak malaikat dan murid baru disekolahnya yang bernama Choi Siwon. GS / OOC / Humor gagal :)


**Title : My Jealousy ' Kaku '**

**Cast : -Kim Kibum**

** -Lee Sungmin **

** -Lee Donghae**

** -Kim Heechul **

** -Choi Siwon**

**Pairing : Haebum couple |SiBum couple, gak tau bisa dibilang SiBum couple apa gak soalnya lebih banyak HaeBum momentnya **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Family/Humor/Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Hanya minjem nama doang, ceritanya miliknya saya ^^**

**Note : Gaje, OOC, GS, tak layak publish *tapinekatpublish, humor gagal ^^**

**Let's read ^^ Wusshhh . . .**

.

.

.

Indahnya sinar pagi mengetuk jendela kamar bernuansa biru laut di suatu rumah mungil milik keluar Kim. Cahaya matahari pagi menggelitik sepasang obsidian yang masih tertutup milik seorang yeoja cantik seputih salju. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat kecil merasakan hangatnya sinar pagi yang menyapa kulit mulusnya.

Sret . . . !

" Eungg . . . " erangan kecil terdengar kala selimut yang sudah tidak tertata rapi ditarik paksa oleh yeoja jangkung yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depan kasur yeoja yang tengah menggeliat.

" Apa eonnie perlu mencari seorang pangeran untuk membangunkanmu, Kibummie ? Palliwa, kau akan terlambat sekolah nanti, " tubuh mungil yeoja yang dipanggil Kibummie digunjang kecil oleh sepasang tangan yang tak kalah putihnya.

" Eungg . . . lima menit lagi eonnie, " racau Kibum menyingkirkan tangan eonnie cantiknya dan kembali memeluk guling empuk disampingnya.

" SHIREO ! Lima menit yang kau maksud bermakna satu jam untukku, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, eonnie akan memandikanmu disini, Kibummie ! " penolakan terdengar sangat jelas dari bibir seksi milik Kim Heechul –eonnie Kibum. Ancaman yang diucapkannya pun terdengar tidak main-main saat kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada disudut kamar Kibum.

" EONNIE ARRASEO ! " seru yeoja cantik yang memaksakan bangun meski masih sempoyongan. " Dongsaeng cantikmu ini sudah bangunkan. Sekarang eonnie keluar dulu, ne. Aku ingin bersiap-siap, " cengir Kibum dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. Memberikan killer smilenya agar sang eonnie yang terbilang galak ini tidak jadi meyiramkan air dingin langsung ke tubuhnya.

" Gurae. Cepatlah, eomma dan appa sudah menunggu dibawah, "

Bugh !

Heechul melempar kembali selimut tebal yang sempat ditariknya tadi ke wajah Kibum yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. " Jangan mencoba membodohiku Kim Kibum, " ancam yeoja yang wajah dan sifatnya mempunyai perbedaan yang sangat jauh.

" Maldo andwae eonnie, hehe " balas Kibum cepat.

Saat tubuh sexy sang eonnie sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak terlihat lagi, tidak lantas membuat yeoja cantik ini terburu-buru bangun dari kasur empuknya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Sebaliknya, saat ini Kibum malah menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur empuk bermotif lucu kesayangannya. Selimut yang dilemparkan oleh Heechul tadi ditarik kembali untuk menutupi sinar mentari yang menyentuh kulitnya.

" KAU INGIN KUBAWAKAN BERAPA EMBER KIBUMMIE CHAGI ~ " seru suara lembut dari luar kamar Kibum yang terdengar menakutkan di telinga yeoja penyuka jeruk ini.

Dengan cepat Kibum menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, " ANIYO EONNIE, AKU SUDAH SETENGAH JALAN MENUJU KAMAR MANDI ! Sebaiknya eonnie menunggu di bawah saja bersama eomma dan appa, " dusta Kibum. Kembali Kibum menyuruh Heechul untuk menunggunya di bawah bersama kedua orang tua mereka.

" Kalau kau tidak cepat, eonnie akan membawa ' kaku ' berangkat ke kampus ! Arraseo ? " Heechul menekankan kata ' Kaku ' pada ucapannya. ' Kaku ' adalah scooter baru kesayangan Kibum yang baru di dapatnya 6 bulan yang lalu.

" Arraseo, eonnie ! " ucap Kibum. " Sebenarnya dia itu Cinderella atau Ratu Jahat yang ada di dongeng-dongeng sih ? " gerutu Kibum berbisik tidak ingin sang eonie mendengarnya.

" Eonnie masih bisa mendengarmu, Snowy ~ . Jangan sampai aku nekat menculik scooter bodohmu itu dan membawanya ke kampus, eoh ? " ternyata Heechul pun masih berada di depan kamar Kibum untuk memastikan yeoja chubby itu benar-benar telah bangun.

Wusshh . . .

Dengan cepat Kibum segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan melaksanakan perintah dari Cinderella jadi-jadian yang sangat disayanginya itu. ' Sepertinya dia lebih mirip ratu jahat yang berada di dongeng Snow White, apa pun yang aku lakukan dia selalu mengetahuinya ' pikir Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil milik puteri bungsu dari keluarga Kim ini sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Sedikit berputar, membuat rok pendek yang dikenakannya ikut mengembang lucu. Wajah imutnya pun ikut tersenyum saat pantulan wajahnya terlihat cantik di cermin. " Yeoppo , k k ~ " ucapnya ceria.

Setelah mengambil tas yang berada di meja belajarnya, yeoja berusia 17 tahun ini melangkah keluar menuju ke ruang makan dimana semua keluarganya berkumpul. Senyuman terus berkembang di sudut bibir yeoja yang sangat tidak menyukai buah apel ini.

" Pagi semuaaaaa . . . " sapa Kibum ramah.

Chuu

Chuu

Chuu

Tiga kecupan ringan Kibum daratkan dimasing-masing pipi anggota keluarga yang sangat disayanginya. Mulai dari sang eomma, sang appa dan terakhir saudara perempuan satu-satunya –Heechul.

Nyuut . . .

Tapi khusus untuk Heechul, dia memberikan bonus spesial berupa cubitan dihidung bangir milik eonnienya. Kibum memang menyukai hidung bangir milik kakaknya itu, menambah kadar kecantikan pada wajah Heechul, pikirnya.

" YAK ! Awas kau Snow White ! " sungut Heechul tidak terima. Tuan dan Ny. Kim hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kedua puteri cantik mereka.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk jalanan kota Seoul tidak membuat senyuman seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang mengendarai scooternya menghilang. Malah sebaliknya, yeoja ini terlihat menikmati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Dengan scooter kesayangannya, yeoja cantik puteri keluarga Kim ini sedang menuju ke sekolah.

Ciitt . . .

Suara tarikan rem terdengar saat Kibum telah sampai di parkiran Parang High School, tempat dimana dia belajar dan juga bertemu dengan pangeran pujaannya.

" Cha, aku masuk dulu ya Kaku. Kau baik-baiklah disini, anyyeong. Chuu , " kecupan singkat Kibum daratkan pada scooter tampannya lewat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah yang diciumnya terlebih dahulu lalu ditempelkan ke sisi depan ' Kaku ' . Aneh memang, tapi itulah Kim Kibum, dia benar-benar menganggap scooter barunya itu 'hidup'.

Setelah berpamitan pada scooter yang baru didapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-17 kemarin, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya riang masuk ke dalam gedung yang cukup tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu, senyum yang tidak berhenti mengembang dan tatapan kedua kelereng beningnya yang hanya menangkap sesosok tampan yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya. Kegiatan yang setiap hari dilakukan yeoja cantik bermarga Kim ini. Menjadi fangirl seorang idola sekolah yang jago bermain sepak bola, ck.

" YACK ! Apa kau tidak bosan selalu melihatnya setiap hari, eoh ? " Kibum terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba bahunya merasakan tepukan dari belakang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merasa bosan kalau setiap saat dia selalu membuatku merindukannya ? " tanya balik Kibum dengan wajah innocentnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada satu objek yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

" Aisshh kau ini ! " ucap yeoja pemilik bibir shape-M ini menutup penglihatan Kibum.

" YACK ! YACK ! Lepaskan tanganmu, Minnie ! " seru Kibum mencoba melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang terasa kencang menutup matanya.

" Kau tidak boleh hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja, Kibummie. Sampai kapan kau hanya menjadi fangirlnya saja, eoh ? " saran Sungmin bijak. Merasa sahabat baiknya ini termasuk kedalam yeoja yang tinggal-pilih-namja-yang-kau-suka-dan-kau-mendapatkannya, tapi ternyata selama ini Kibum hanya mampu menjadi penggemar seorang idola sekolah yang berwajah tampan dan innocent ini.

Kibum hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya bingung. Meskipun sekarang, Donghae sudah tidak berstatus sebagai namjachingu Jessica Jung tapi sepertinya Kibum masih tetap tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yaa, namja yang disukai yeoja berjulukan Snow White ini adalah Donghae, lengkapnya Lee Donghae. Namja tampan dan innocent yang sangat menyukai olah raga sepak bola.

**~ My Jealousy ' Kaku " ~**

Dinginnya angin malam tidak menghalangi kegiatan yeoja cantik yang sedang mencuci scooter kesayangannya. Senyuman manis terus terpasang diwajah putih dan mulisnya, meskipun dinginnya angin malam menyentuh kulit bersihnya yang sedikit basah terkena cipratan air dan sedikit sabun. Dengan teliti dia membersihkan setiap bagian yang ada di scooternya. Bahkan bagian terkecilpun tak luput dari sapuan sabunnya.

" Jangan terlalu lama, Kibummie. Ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit kalau terkena air terlalu lama, " yeoja cantik yang sudah berumur mengingatkan puteri bungsunya yang sudah hampir 1 jam setengah berkutat dengan air dan sabun untuk membersihkan scooternya.

" Sebentar lagi eomma, " sahut Kibum masih terfokus dengan scooter kesayangannya.

" Biarkan saja dia dengan namjachingunya, eomma. Dia memang lebih memperhatikan pacarnya itu melebihi dirinya sendiri, k k ~ " cibir yeoja yang tak kalah cantik memeluk yeoja yang dipanggilnya eomma. Eonnie Kibum ini memang sering mencibir adik kesayangannya yang sangat menyayangi scooter barunya secara berlebihan.

Wekk !

Kibum hanya mampu memberikan deathglare saat Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek. Deathglare yang diberikan yeoja berperawakan kurus ini secara gratis hanya dianggap sebuah pose imut oleh Heechul. Tidak terima dengan ejekan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak, dengan usil Kibum menyemprotkan air dari selang yang dibawanya ke tubuh Heechul.

" Yack ! Yack ! Kibummie, berhenti ! " sungut Heechul.

" Bwahaha . . . " terdengar tawa bahagia bersamaan dengan semakin genjarnya air yang mengejar Heechul. Yeoja yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kibum itu, hanya dapat berlari mencoba bersembunyi dibalik tubuh eommanya dari kejaran montir cantik dengan selang air yang terus diarahkan ke arahnya.

" Aigoo, chagiya tolong hentikan ! " suara sang eomma menginterupsi kegiatan gila yang Kibum lakukan. Pasalnya, bukan hanya Heechul yang basah kuyup tapi Ny. Kim juga terkena dampak atas perbuatan anak bungsunya. Meskipun tidak sebasah pakaian milik Heechul, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat tubuh Ny. Kim kedinginan.

" Bwahaha, arraseo eomma. Kau selamat kali ini Kim Heechul, bwahaha, " dasar adik yang tidak sopan, dengan lancangnya Kibum menyebut nama Heechul tanpa embel-embel eonnie. Selain mendapat julukan Snow White, seharusnya Kibum juga mendapat satu julukan baru untuknya, yaitu EvilBum, k k ~.

Akhirnya, tanpa bisa membalas kejahilan adiknya, Heechul hanya mampu mengrucutkan bibir sexynya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Lengan kurusnya sampai harus ditarik oleh sang eomma, agar anak sulungnya ini segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup.

" Berhentilah tertawa dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Kim Kibum ! " Ny. Kim sempat membalikkan badannya sebelum memasuki pintu rumah.

Yeoja cantik yang dimaksud Ny. Kim hanya tertawa bahagia melihat kedua yeoja yang sangat dihormatinya itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin hanya sang eomma yang dihormatinya, mengingat kelakuan yang telah dilakukannya kepada sang kakak barusan, ck.

Melihat kejadian lucu yang baru saja terjadi, hanya mampu diperhatikan oleh 'sesuatu' yang sangat disayangi oleh Kibum dalam diam. Namun, bila sedikit diperhatikan lebih jauh 'sesuatu' itu seperti sedang tersenyum melihat tikah jahil pemiliknya. Mungkin kalau 'sesuatu' itu hidup akan membungkap bibir merah Kibum dengan bibirnya, agar tawa yeoja itu berhenti. Pasalnya, Kibum tidak menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Apa kata orang saat melihat tubuh Kibum dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka dan basah kuyup dengan yeoja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak ditengah malam begini ? Apa yeoja cantik itu sedang memancing namja mesum untuk menculiknya, eoh ?

**~ My Jealousy ' Kaku " ~**

Terlihat dua orang yeoja cantik dan imut sedang kejar-kejaran. Ups, mungkin lebih tepatnya yeoja cantik itu yang sedang menarik paksa pergelangan tangan yeoja imut yang berusaha mengikuti langkah seribu yang diambil yeoja yang sedang menariknya.

" Yack, Kibummie ! Apa kita –hosh- tidak bisa –hosh- hanya berjalan, eoh ? Kenapa harus –hosh- berlari seperti ini ? " ucap Sungmin dengan terengah-engah. Pasalnya, tanpa persiapaan sedikit pun tiba-tiba Kibum menarik paksa tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berlari.

" Ini pakailah, " Kibum menyodorkan helm berwarna pink kesukaan Sungmin, saat sampai di parkiran. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, mengapa Kibum memberikan helm pada Sungmin. Apa yeoja chubby ini akan mengantar Sungmin pulang ?

" Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, Kibummie. Sudah ada Kyuhyun yang akan melakukannya. Kau memang sahabatku yang sangat ba- "

" Aku tidak berniat mengantarkanmu pulang, Minnie. Untuk saat ini tidak. Cepat naik ! " sela Kibum. Yeoja cantik yang sudah siap dengan posisinya memegang stang motor ini, menyuruh Sungmin tampak bingung untuk ikut naik dibelakangnya menggunakan isyarat kepala.

" Tapi kita mau kemana ? Aku belum berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau dia nanti mencariku ? Lebih baik aku mencarinya dulu, tunggu sebentar ne ? " berniat pergi mencari namjachingunya, tapi sebuah cengkraman menyapa pergelangan tangan mulus Sungmin.

" Tidak ada waktu, nanti saja kau menghubunginya. Cepatlah, kita hampir terlambat ! " perkataan Kibum terdengar seperti perintah untuk Sungmin. Membuat yeoja imut itu hanya mampu menuruti perkataan sahabatnya tanpa penolakan.

.

.

.

Dengan gesitnya, Kibum meliuk-liukkan scooter birunya melewati jalanan Seoul yang sedikit padat di siang hari yang terik. Obsidian beningnya terus membidik sebuah mobil mewah gaya anak muda yang berada di depannya.

Bingung dengan tujuan yang akan ditujunya bersama sang sahabat, Sungmin mulai membuka suara " Kenapa aku merasa sejak tadi kita hanya mengikuti mobil itu ya ? " tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam gelap di depannya.

" Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidak hanya menjadi seorang fangirl dari Donghae oppa ? Jadi inilah langkah awalku, " jawab Kibum bangga.

" Ne ? Jadi maksudmu sekarang kita mengikuti mobil Donghae ? " tanya Sungmin sedikit kaget. Dan hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan mantap dari yeoja cantik yang sedang mengemudi. " Jadi tadi kau menarikku dan menyuruhku berlari hingga tak sempat berpamitan dengan namjachingu tampanku, hanya untuk membuntuti Donghae ? " ucap Sungmin sebal dan menekankan suaranya pada dua kata terakhir.

Kembali anggukan mantan ditujukan Kibum untuk menjawab kebingungan teman imutnya ini. " Sebelum memulai aksiku untuk mendekatinya, aku harus mengetahui kegiatannya diluar sekolah juga kan ? " senyum manis akan selalu Kibum berikan saat sedang membicarakan tentang pangeran tampannya –Lee Donghae-.

" Dengan menjadi mata-mata ? " cibir Sungmin.

" Bukan mata-mata biasa, tapi mata-mata cinta, k k ~ " Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas menanggapi ide konyol yang selalu terlintas di otak jenius Kibum. Sedangkan yeoja cantik yang sudah terlena oleh ketampanan Donghae ini, hanya mampu memberikan senyum manisnya.

Jeglek . .

Jeglek . .

Saat sedang kosentrasi dengan mobil Donghae yang telah menghilang di belokan depan, tiba-tiba scooter Kibum melambat dengan sendirinya. Kibum pun sedikit kaget, terlihat dari kedua tangan mulusnya yang berbelok-belok menyeimbangkan scooternya agar tidak jatuh.

" Kibummie ? Wae gurae ? " sedikit panik Sungmin mencengkram bahu Kibum.

Akhirnya, Kibum memilih untuk menepi dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah Sungmin juga ikut turun, Kibum mulai mencari apa penyebab scooter birunya ini berhenti mendadak. Saat mata indahnya menemukan keganjilan di ban belakang scooternya, yeoja cantik itu berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan ternyata, ban belakang 'Kaku' kempes sodara-sodara.

" Aissh ~ Kenapa disaat situasi sepenting ini, hal menyebalkan seperti ini bisa terjadi ? " erang Kibum frustasi. " Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Minnie ? " tanya Kibum bingung.

" Tenanglah, Kibummie. Sekarang, apa kau tahu kita ada dimana ? Mungkin aku bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun dan memintanya kemari, " meskipun sedikit terselip perasaan khawatir, namun yeojachingu Kyuhyun ini tidak mau membuat Kibum tambah pusing. Sungmin tahu, Kibum pasti belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Meskipun tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri, tapi Sungmin pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, saat memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak mengenali daerah yang telah dilaluinya. Bukankah mereka hanya mengikuti mobil Donghae tadi, jadi wajar kalau mereka berdua sama-sama buta dengan tempat itu. Meskipun yang telah membawanya ke tempat itu adalah Kibum, tapi Sungmin merasa dialah yang harus mengambil kendali sekarang. Akhirnya, yeoja imut itu mengajak Kibum ke sebuah toko yang berada dari tempat mereka dan menanyakan alamat lengkap tempat itu kepada penjualnya. Setelah mendapat alamat lengkapnya, Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menolong mereka.

.

.

.

Wajah cantiknya benar-benar tertutup oleh pose jelek tapi sangat lucu yang sedang dilakukan oleh yeoja chubby yang sekarang memarkirkan scooternya dihalaman rumah. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat sangat sebal.

" Kau menyebalkan Kaku ! Kenapa disaat sepenting itu, kau tidak bisa bekerja sama, eoh ? " gerutunya pada scooter biru yang hanya mampu diam dan menerima. Setelah puas mengungkapkan kemarahannya, yeoja cantik ini berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak ke tanah dengan kasar. Tapi, apakah yeoja cantik itu tidak melihat bahwa 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam scooternya merasa sedih saat yeoja cantik itu memarahinya ?

**~ My Jealousy ' Kaku " ~**

Dengan susah payah Kibum membujuk Sungmin untuk menemaninya melakukan hal konyol dan membuang-buang waktu hingga menimbulkan masalah untuk mereka berdua beberapa hari yang lalu, yaitu membuntuti kemana Donghae pergi. Sepertinya hari ini lebih baik, setidaknya sekarang mereka berhasil mengikuti Donghae sampai ketujuannya. Tous Les Jours. Sebuah toko roti besar yang menjual berbagai macam kue lezat. Onyx kelinci Sungmin berbinar kala melihat bermacam-macam kue lucu nan imut yang tersaji dirak kue yang tersusun bertingkat. Tapi dengan tidak ber-pri-ke-imutan, Kibum tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kasar saat melihat Donghae keluar dari dalam toko dengan membawa sebuah kue lucu berbentuk strawberry.

" Yack, Kibummie ! " seru Sungmin kesal. " Aku ingin membeli kue lucu itu, " tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah kue lucu berbentuk labu.

" Aku akan membelikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi sekarang kita harus mengikuti Donghae oppa. Dia akan pergi lagi, " tarik Kibum semakin keras, saat Sungmin berusaha tetap pada posisinya. Yeoja imut itu pun hanya mampu mengrucutkan bibir shape-M nya saat tidak dapat menolak permintaan Snow White yang keras kepala ini.

Mungkinkah sebuah karma masih berlaku saat ini atau memang keberuntungan yang berpihak pada seorang Lee Sungmin dan menjauhi Kim Kibum. Pasalnya, saat Kibum mencoba untuk menghidupkan scooternya, tapi scooter itu tidak mau menyala.

" Ige mwoya ? Sekarang apa lagi ? ! " seru Kibum frustasi. Kenapa disaat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Donghae, scooter tampannya ini tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Pletak !

" Arrgh ! Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh ? " sebuah pukulan sayang Sungmin daratkan pada kening sexy Kibum.

" Lihatlah ! " tunjuk Sungmin pada jarum yang menunjuk ke huruf E yang berarti scooter milik yeoja bermarga Kim ini kehabisan bensin. " Bagaimana Kaku akan menyala, kalau bahan bakar yang digunakannya tidak ada, "

" Aissh, tapi sekitar 2 hari yang lalu appa baru saja membelikannya untukku, " bela Kibum.

" Tapi buktinya sekarang kau kehabisan bensin, Kibummie " ucap Sungmin sabar.

" Kalau begitu bantu aku mendorongnya. Kita akan mencari bensin, " ajak Kibum seenaknya. " Cepatlah eonnie, kita bisa kehilangan jejak Donghae oppa " Kibum coba merayu Sungmin dengan memanggilnya eonnie, karena sepertinya Sungmin hanya menyeringai menanggapi ajakan Kibum.

" Kita memang sudah kehilangan jejak, Kibummie. Lihatlah ! " Kibum menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya tadi. Tapi sayangnya, mobil itu sudah menghilang yang menandakan Donghae telah pergi tanpa memberitahu Kibum terlebih dahulu. Dan itu artinya, yeoja cantik ini kembali gagal menjalankan rencananya.

" Aissh ! Selalu seperti ini, " ucap Kibum lirih.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kembali. Apa kau tidak tergoda dengan kue-kue lezat tadi, eoh ? " sepertinya Sungmin akan melancarkan aksinya sekarang. Bukankah tadi Kibum berjanji akan membelikan kue sebanyak yang Sungmin mau, sekaranglah saatnya, k k ~.

Akhirnya, yeoja cantik dan imut itu kembali memasuki TLJ untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan karena mengikuti Donghae dari sekolah hingga kemari. " Kau harus menepati janjimu, Kibummie. Belikan kue lezat itu sebanyak yang aku mau, kan ? k k ~ " goda Sungmin.

" MWO ? ! " teriak Kibum kaget. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat keterkejutan teman baiknya.

Dan kembali 'sesuatu' yang berada pada scooter Kibum menunjukkan ekspresinya meskipun tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. 'Sesuatu' itu tersenyum saat dirinya berhasil menggagalkan rencana yeoja cantiknya untuk mengikuti namja idola sekolah itu. 'Sesuatu' itu tidak akan membiarkan Kibum berhasil mendekati Donghae. Apa pun caranya akan dilakukan, meski harus menampakkan diri.

**~ My Jealousy ' Kaku " ~**

Cup

Cup

Cup

Tiga foto seorang namja tampan, Kibum tempelkan pada salah satu sisi samping scooternya. Mulai dari pose tertawanya yang terlihat lucu, posenya saat bermain bola yang membuatnya terlihat tampan, hingga pose tidurnya dikelas yang tetap saja akan dianggap imut oleh Kibum. Foto terakhir, Kibum dapatkan dari temannya yang satu kelas dengan namja tampan ini.

" Kau memang sangat tampan oppa, pose apa pun yang kau lakukan akan selalu terlihat lucu. Kau baik, perhatian, tampan, jago olah raga, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang kurang darimu, " pujian tulus terus-menerus Kibum ucapkan tanpa henti. Seperti sebuah kaset yang diatur untuk mengulang sebuah lagu yang sama. "Jessica eonnie pasti sangat menyesal telah berpisah denganmu. Tapi itu lebih baik, dengan begitu aku akan berusah lebih keras untuk menggantikan posisinya nanti, k k ~ " ucap Kibum bangga.

Wussh . . .

Tiba-tiba, ketiga foto tampan Donghae terbang terbawa angin. Bukankah, tadi sepertinya tidak ada angin ? Tapi kenapa sekarang foto Donghae melayang-layang di udara.

" Kembali, yack ! Oppa kembali, " seru Kibum mencoba melompat meraih foto-foto Donghae yang terbang menjauhi tempatnya.

Hup !

Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengan Kibum. Merasa ada yang menghalanginya, dengan takut Kibum mencoba menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Perlahan, yeoja cantik ini dapat menangkap sepasang onyx tajam tapi sangat indah sedang menatapnya. Saat sepasang obsidian beningnya tepat bertatapan dengan sepasang onyx indah itu seakan waktu berhenti. Cahaya bulan, tepat menerangi sebuah wajah tegas tapi sangat tampan. Alis tebal yang membingkai sepasang mata indah yang menghipnotis Kibum. Hidung bangir yang melebihi keindahan hidung kesukaan Kibum -milik Heechul. Dan sebuah bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda melebihi milik pangeran pujaannya, Donghae. Semua terpahat dengan sempurna pada wajah seorang namja kekar yang berada di hadapan Kibum sekarang.

" Kemanhae ! " suara berat menginstrupsi kegiatan Kibum memandangi wajah tampan yang berada di hadapannya. " Aku tidak suka kau melakukannya, " Kibum menatap bingung dengan perkataan yang dilontar namja tampan itu. " Menyukai Donghae. Aku tidak menyukainya, jadi tolong hentikan itu sekarang, Kibummie ! " bahkan namja itu mengetahui namanya. Sedikit memberikan senyum yang memperlihatkan sepasang lesung pipinya, saat Kibum terlihat masih mencerna setiap perkataan namja asing ini.

OMO ! Tidak cukup dengan wajah tampannya, ternyata namja ini juga memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawan. Dengan bibir tipisnya dan sepasang lesung pipi yang berada di kanan dan kiri membuat namja ini terlihat seperti malaikat. Untuk sepersekian detik, Kibum hanya mampu diam menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Tapi saat kesadarannya mulai kembali, Kibum menepis tangan kekar yang mencengkram lengannya.

" Mwo ? Siapa kau berani menyuruhku melupakan Donghae oppa, huh ? " tanya Kibum sarkatis.

" Kaku, " jawab namja itu tenang.

" Mwo ? Jangan bercanda ! Untuk apa kau kemari, huh ? " Kibum tidak mengerti dengan namja tampan yang ada di depannya. Kibum tidak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya, apa namja ini baru pindah di sekitar rumahnya ?

" Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberi nama itu padaku, 6 bulan yang lalu ? Apa kau lupa, eoh ? " dengan cepat, Kibum menolehkan wajahnya pada scooter biru di belakang namja tampan itu. " Mianhae, telah menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud berhenti di tempat yang tidak kau ketahui atau tidak mau menyala karena tidak ada bensin. Sungguh, itu aku lakukan karena aku tidak menyukai kau selalu mengikuti Donghae, " akunya tiba-tiba yang membuat yeoja cantik di depannya hanya menyerngit bingung.

Namja tampan yang entah datang dari mana dan seenaknya saja menyuruh Kibum untuk melupakan Donghae adalah Kaku, scooter birunya ? Tidak mungkin, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin hal aneh seperti ini, yang hanya terjadi di film-film fantasy yang Kibum tonton benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata ? Apa lagi dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Kibum yang tidak mempercainya hal-hal aneh seperti ini.

Berulang kali, yeoja cantik ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada scooter biru dan namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Dan berkali-kali itu pula, Kibum semakin yakin kalau dirinya hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan Donghae. Ya, karena sangaaat merindukan pangeran pujaannya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kasar untuk menghalau pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Tapi gelengan itu berhenti saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menangkup kedua pipi chubby nya. Seketika itu pula kembali obsidian bening Kibum ditatap intens oleh onyx tajam milik namja tampan yang mengaku sebagai Kaku.

Kembali yeoja Snow White ini terhipnotis oleh pandangan halus tapi sangat memenjara milik namja dengan senyum joker sedang mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada kedua pipi mulus Kibum. Tanpa Kibum sadari perlahan wajah tampan itu mendekati wajahnya. Bibir tipis itu telah membidik bibir merah milik Kibum sejak tadi.

Yeoja cantik ini tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, baru kali ada namja lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega selain Donghae. Kibum hanya bisa menutup mata, saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Menuggu reaksi apa yang diberikan Kibum, namja tampan itu hanya diam setelah berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Merasa yeoja cantik ini hanya diam dan menerima, namja tampan itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengecup lebih dalam bibir merah yang sangat menggoda. Merupakan hal pertama yang dialami Kibum, membuat puteri bungsu keluarga Kim ini hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat merasakn sesuatu yang aneh mengaliri darahnya.

Namja tampan pemilik lesung pipi ini ingin membantu Kibum untuk menikmati ciuman pertama mereka dengan cara menuntun tangan Kibum untuk memeluk lehernya, yang menyebabkan yeoja mungil itu harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya. Sebaliknya, sekarang tangan milik namja tampan bernama Kaku ini memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya mengecup berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang sulit untuk ditolak oleh keduanya. Dan dimulailah kenikmatan berciuman yang sebenarnya, pengamalan yang baru dirasakan Kibum dengan namja tampan yang baru saja dikenalnya.

**~ My Jealousy ' Kaku " ~**

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kaku –scooternya-. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu dalam diri Kaku yang selalu terhubung dengannya. Sekarang, Kaku nampak hanya sebuah scooter biru biasa. Mungkinkah, namja tampan yang waktu itu benar-benar Kaku ?

" Anyyeonghaseyo, joneun Choi Siwon imnida. Saya pindahan dari Amerika, mohon bantuannya, " sepertinya ada murid baru dalam kelas Kibum. Namja tampan pindahan dari luar negeri. Alis tebal, onyx tajam tapi sangat lembut, bibir tipis, dan terakhir sepasang lesung pipi yang menghiasi ketampanan wajahnya saat tersenyum membuat semua yeoja yang berada di kelas Kibum menatap kagum sosok asing yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Dengan pikiran kalutnya, Kibum mencoba melihat murid baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti. Secara bersamaan, kedua mata itu bertemu. Seakan de javu, Kibum membelalakkan matanya kaget, saat senyum manis bak malaikat milik Siwon tertuju untuknya.

" KAU ? ! " seru Kibum tidak percaya. Siwon hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi keterkejutan yeoja cantik yang duduk di deretan no 3 dari belakang.

Perlahan namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Kibum, sedikit membunggukkan badan dan akhirnya dia memang memilih duduk disamping yeoja yang sekarang masih membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Berkali-kali Kibum mengucek matanya, berusaha membersihkan matanya dari kotoran yang mungkin menempel. Namja yang ada disampingnya ini, sangat mirip dengan namja yang waktu itu mengaku bernama Kaku. Sungguh, Kibum benar-benar ingin menampar mukanya saat ini. Sangat konyol bila Siwon, murid baru pindahan dari Amerika adalah namja tampan yang menjadi first kissnya dan mengaku bernama Kaku.

Keterkejutan Kibum bertambah saat melihat gambar pada jaket yang digunakan Siwon adalah sebuah gambar scooter berwarna biru yang sangat mirip dengan scooter kesayangan miliknya dan di atas gambar itu terdapat sebuah kata dengan huruf capital yang tertuli U.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kibummie ? " tanya Siwon memperlihat lesung pipi yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Kibum dari Donghae.

Kibum semakin frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin murid baru seperti Siwon mengetahui namanya bahkan sebelum Kibum menyebutkannya sendiri. Dengan cepat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari keberadaan Kaku –scooternya- lewat jendela kelas, kembali dia menatap Siwon. Ini semua sungguh membuatnya gila.

Mungkinkah ?

END ^^

.

.

.

Aigoo ff macam apa ini *tunjukatas ? Kenapa jadinya jelek sekali :( Mianhae, pengen nyoba buat ff yang genre fantasy tapi ternyata gagal total *pundungdipojokan. Sebenarnya ff ini aku dedikasikan untuk Bumy *motor metic hijauku* soalnya dialah yang membantuku berangkat sekolah meskipun harus menerjang hujan, badai, angin topan, bahkan menyebrangi samudera hehe *gak ding bohong. Tapi iya deh meskipun metic tapi kalau suruh lewat ditempat yang banjirnya aja bisa buat renang dia gak mogok makanya aku bangga banget sama dia ^^

Okelah gak usah banyak omong orang ff nya jelek ok. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo soalnya gak sempet ngedit ^^ maaf juga sama kata-kata yang selalu diulang pasti bikin bosen, tapi nanti berusaha lebih baik lagi ok. Buat para readers yang udah baca mohon review nya bolehkah ? ^^ *puppy eyes

Gomawooooo ~


End file.
